Let Me
by DearSJ
Summary: No Summary, so sorry. just read and hope ya'll enjoy / Kibum x Kyuhyun / KiHyun.


**Let Me**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyuhyun tak pernah mengerti. Kini dirinya tergeletak tak berdaya di bawah kungkungan seseorang yang tak begitu dikenalnya terlalu jauh. Hanya berbekal nama dan usia.

Dirinya mendesah.

Dirinya mengerang.

Basah disekujur tubuh.

Menggila dengan meneriakkan namanya penuh gairah.

Kyuhyun tak pernah sanggup untuk berpaling di malam sepi ini. Tiada rembulan, tiada hujan, dan tiada hal menarik, selain dirinya dan seorang Kim Kibum yang tengah sibuk mengerjai tubuhnya begitu intens. Seolah jika Kyuhyun terlepas dari genggamannya, maka malam itu akan menjadi lebih tak berarti. Karena dirinya tak pernah memiliki pengalaman ranjang yang sebegitu hebat seperti malam ini.

.

Kyuhyun menarik rambut hitam legam di genggamannya dengan gemas. Tak ada seorangpun yang boleh melakukannya melebihi dirinya. Erangannya bersahutan dengan geraman bak hewan buas yang tengah memakan mangsa emasnya. Kim Kibum, 29 tahun.

Kyuhyun tak menyangka, namja yang ditemuinya pertama kali ini, telah membawanya pada malam ranjang yang hebat.

Kyuhyun tak menyangka, penilaiannya rupanya salah besar mengenai namja ini.

Gambaran dirinya yang bertemu Kibum di sebuah bar mewah, menjadi awal permulaan malam panas ini. Ia hanya tak menyangka, penampilan Kibum yang begitu nerdy dan yang ia kira salah tempat itu, berhasil membuatnya memiliki malam yang tak terlupakan ini.

Berada di bawah kungkungan hangat seseorang bukanlah tujuannya pergi ke bar ini.

Ia hanya mencoba peruntungan dengan beberapa alkohol untuk menghilangkan penatnya.

Ia mendesah dan mengerang hebat penuh kenikmatan surgawi di bawah sentuhan kulit yang begitu panas akan gairah, bukanlah tujuannya sama sekali.

Ia berpikir, mungkin ada yang salah dengan otaknya setelah menenggak beberapa gelas alkohol yang sama sekali tak ia akui bahwa ia mabuk. Ia benar-benar tak mabuk. Ya, ia yakini itu.

.

"Aku akan keluar hhhh..." Kyuhyun menyeringai ditengah pergulatan panas itu. Ia menyibakkan poni rambutnya yang menghalangi ia memandang wajah tampan di balik kacamata yang sudah ia buang entah kemana. Kyuhyun seolah tak mau kalah dengan namja yang hanya ia ketahui nama dan usianya ini, maka ia memakan bibir itu dengan lahap. Ah, ia rasa tak cukup hanya menyebutnya dengan kata mencium.

Entah sudah berapa jam mereka berdua beradu kehangatan di atas ranjang yang menjadi saksi bisu adegan dewasa yang begitu panas ini. Yang jelas, Kyuhyun kini telah tergeletak lelah di atas ranjang itu dan tertidur.

Kibum membuka matanya dari tidur sebentarnya dan beranjak pergi dari hotel itu, meninggalkan seonggok tubuh putih mulus yang kini penuh bercak-bercak gigitannya yang ia sadari bahwa dirinya begitu menyukainya.

"Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, My Kyuhyun" dikecupnya bibir merah yang masih membengkak milik teman tidurnya malam ini. Ia mengambil sepuntung rokok dan menyelipkannya di bibirnya, menghisapnya kuat-kuat begitu rokoknya berhasil menyala. Kibum lekas memakai pakaiannya asal setelah menemukan kacamatanya. Ia menyeringai dalam hati. Kacamata itu hanyalah kamuflase dan ia tak membutuhkan lagi. Ia telah memiliki Kyuhyun dalam genggamannya. Dan ia memercayai bahwa Kyuhyun akan datang dengan sendirinya kepadanya. Ia yakin itu.

.

.

.

Kini Kyuhyun terbangun dengan pikiran setengah gila. Ia terbangun tanpa teman disisinya. Memangnya dirinya jalang? Apa semudah itu teman tidurnya semalam menilai dirinya? Heol! Ia tak akan tinggal diam saja. Akan ia cari si sexy yang telah menganggapnya sampah itu walau sampai keujung dunia sekalipun. Ia pasti akan menemukannya!

"Kim Kibum!" Teriak frustasi Kyuhyun sampai melempar barang-barang tak bersalah di dekatnya.

"Kau akan berlutut dikakiku dan memohon padaku dengar itu, Kim Kibum!" Seolah Kibum berada di hadapannya saja, lagi-lagi Kyuhyun melempar sesuatu ke arah udara kosong. Nama Kibum benar-benar melekat di otaknya.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah rumah sakit, seorang dokter tampan yang akan mengambil minuman kaleng di mesin minuman otomatis itu, tiba-tiba mengalami bersin. Ia menggosok hidungnya yang gatal.

"Apa aku flu?" Batinnya ragu.

.

.

.

.

 _By DearSJ_

 _._

 _Selamat Tahun Baru^^_


End file.
